


Sugarcoated

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AH guys learn that you are just as twisted as your boyfriend Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarcoated

Some would think that in a job where you play games all day you wouldn’t want to go home and play more games let alone stream. But for you every Saturday you would set up and stream whatever games your felt, something you didn’t know was that your friends from work watched your stream.   
“Alright, guys. So since it's a few day till Halloween I figured I would play some Until Dawn.” You said as you started up the game. “Unlike the Ryan and Geoff run, I hopefully won’t kill anyone.”  
“Hey, it wasn’t intentional,” Ryan said as he walked into your office with two drinks. You watched as your chat speed by, even in sub mode it was still fast.  
“I never said it was, but it did happen.” Ryan didn’t say anything as he kissed the top of your head and set your drink on the table. “Yes. Ryan is joining me.” You answered the most typed question in the chat as Ryan took a seat beside you.

As you played through the game you made comments that your chat pointed out as a little psycho. Ryan chuckled as you made them.  
“Look even a wendigo get tired of just skin so it treats the intestines like spaghetti and the blood is the sauce. Now that good wendigo eats.” You said.  
“You a wendigo chef now sweetheart?”  
“If it kept me alive till dawn yes.” You glanced over to Ryan, who chuckled.  
________  
“Hey, guys,” Geoff said as you all got in and started to record Minecraft, everyone greeted Geoff as they ran around Achievement City.  
“So everyone follow me to the let's play and as we walk I’m going to tell you what I learned over the weekend,” Geoff said as he started to walk off and everyone followed him.  
“This should be good.” You said and you hit Ryan in the back before running off.  
“Hey get back here,” Ryan said chasing after you.  
“Nah I’m good.” You said with a smile as you kept running.  
“So Geoff your story,” Jack said.  
“Ya so Saturday I was bored and went onto Twitch. Browsing through I saw someone we knew.”  
“Oh ya? Who?” Michael asked.  
“She is sitting in this room.” You saw Geoff looked over at you.  
“Y/N you stream?” Gavin asked looking at you.  
“Ya every now and then mostly on Saturdays.”  
“So anyways, watching her stream.”  
“Wait you watched my stream?” You glanced over at Geoff.  
“Why is that weird? If you didn’t wa-” You quickly cut Micheal off.  
“It’s weird because I was playing Until Dawn.”  
“Geoff you sat and watched her play Until Dawn?” Gavin asked.  
“Didn’t you get enough when Ryan and you played?” Jack asked.

Geoff stopped as he got to the let’s play since the group still had to wait for some of the others to show out.  
“Yes, I did Jack. But as I said I was bored. So I learn something about our sweet little Y/N.”  
“Ya? What’s that?” Michael asked.  
“She is not as sweet as she appears to be,” Geoff said.  
“Really? I don’t believe you.” Gavin said.  
“As much as I hate to say it. I’m with Gavin.” Jack said.  
“Dude she talked about leaving people. Being a wendigo chef.” Geoff said.  
“Hold on. I’m looking this up.” Gavin said.

On his phone, Gavin quickly pulled up a video clip someone posted on youtube from your Saturday stream and played it for everyone to hear. Once it was over everyone but Ryan looked at you.  
“Will now it makes sense why she and Ryan are dating now,” Michael said.  
“Y/N has been deceiving us this whole time,” Gavin said.  
“I mean if you want me to be creepy in the office. “ You move closer to your mic as you changed your voice to sound like one of those creepy children. “I can Geoffery.” You watch as Geoff shivered.  
“Please don’t.” He said.  
“We have enough from Ryan,” Michael said.  
“Ya no. She is way worst then me.” Ryan said, glancing over at you as you shrugged.  
“I grew up with a brother who loved horror and enjoyed scaring me. So I had to scare him back.”  
“So we have two psychos in our office,” Gavin said.  
“Psychos in love.” You said with a smile and let out a creepy giggle.  
"Please stop." Geoff said, causing the others to laugh.


End file.
